


A Love Letter From A Married Woman

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, hentai manga
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Large Breasts, MILFs, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Public Sex, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Like the title of the story said, Yami gets a love letter. Form a married woman. Learning that her husband is not satisfying her needs takes his place. And doing a better job too.





	A Love Letter From A Married Woman

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a hentai manga chapter (or a short story I don't know) called I Sent A Love Letter To A Married Woman by mange. I picked this one because the kid of the story was forceful and manipulative. So I replaced that horny brat with someone much better, with Yami-Yugi, the session zero version. But, with small change. If you want to know what that is, read the story to find out.

When he found a love letter address to him, he half expected to meet with a girl at school. But that wasn't the case. The one who wrote it was a fully grown woman with long black hair and violet eyes. He did, seen her around the neighborhood. Only met her once. "Did you sent this?" Yami asked. Still puzzled by the whole ordeal.

The woman meekly nodded. "I know there's a big age gap between us." she began with bright red cheeks "But I wonder if you can go out with me." she found it silly that she's getting worked up over a kid.

Yami then noticed a ring on her finger and his eyes widen. "Wait, you're married!"

"Let me explain." she said leading Yami to her home. On the way, she told him her name. Which is Misaki. She told Yami about her shaky marriage. Her husband works long hours only coming home in the early morning. This leaves her very lonely. The reason why she fell for Yami was his confidence and bravery to stand up to the bullies who pick on his brother. He even stood up to a criminal who pointed a gun at him. Yami heard this compliment from the girls from school all the time. It didn't faze him, but to hear it from attractive older woman did make him blush. Did he have a thing her older women?

As soon Misaki sat Yami down on the couch, she pulled him into a kiss. Yami was new to this, so followed Misaki's lead. She sucks and nibbled his lips, so he did the same thing. The whole thing caused his head to spin. When his mouth opened more, she shoved her tongue in. As their tongues danced, Misaki grabbed Yami's wrist and placed his hands on her huge breasts. They might be the reason why her husband married her. But, he never did a thing with them. Boasting to his coworkers that he has a busty wife, and only stare at them with a lustful gaze.

Much like most men she came across. Except one. Yami. Who looked into her eyes. She can lose her self in his crimson eyes. Needing air, the two broke the kiss. As Misaki was regaining her breath, saw the huge bulge in his pants. Eager to see what Yami has packing, pull his blue pants down. Her eyes went wide.  _"How can a child have a dick this big!"_  she thought lustfully. Misaki gave it a few sniffs then took Yami's dick in her mouth. Starting with a slow pace as she hadn't done this in a while. Yami moans her name as she bobs her head up and down his dick.

This kind of turned her on. She quickens the pace and increased her suction. Misaki looked up and saw Yami's eyes shut and clenched teeth. His blush matched the highlights in his hair. He let out a gasp as he came. The amount semen made her wonder all boys his age came this much. But she didn't think too much of this because it's been too long since she last drank cum.  _"He's still hard!"_  she said in her mind. She remembered her husband only able to cum once. As his cum goes down her throat, her body heats up.

Seeing that Yami's still ready to go. Took off her blouse and bra. Misaki then wraps her large orbs of flesh around Yami's manhood. "So soft!" Yami gasps as Misaki moves her breasts up and down on his cock. "Is this a titty fuck?" Yami asks.

"Yes." Misaki moaned "You know, I haven't done this with my husband yet." before Yami can respond. Misaki rolled her tongue around the head of his cock. She can feel Yami's cock grow between her breasts.

"I'm gonna cum again!" Yami shouts before his cum spray all over her face. This second load is bigger than the last. Some oozed down between her breasts. His hot semen caused her body to react. She got up and removed her cum stained skirt. She placed her hands on the table in front of them and showed her large round ass to Yami. The young teen boy knew what to do. He made his way to her and pulled down her panties. Misaki cried out Yami's name as he began to eat out her pussy.

For someone who hadn't done this before, his tongue felt good. "Please Yami...put your cock inside me!" Misaki pleaded. Yami got up and rubbed his cock on her pussy before he slid his cock inside her wet pussy. By instinct, Yami pumped his hips.  _"I can't believe I'm having an affair with this young boy!"_  she thought. But didn't feel guilty as this is pay back against her lousy husband.

"Your pussy wrapping around my cock feels amazing!" Yami said with confidence. His thrusts made her moan loudly. She can't believe this is happening. Having sex with another man. Who's a teenager no less. But his cock was much bigger. It hits her womb over and over again. There's no doubt in her mind this teenage boy, fucks her way better husband. Yami's cock reaches very deep inside.

"Be my boyfriend!" Misaki moans. Due to a large amount of pleasure fogging her mind. Didn't realize what she just said.

"Alright." Yami smirks "Let me mark you to seal the deal. I'm going to make you my woman!" Yami said thrusting his hips. Unable keep herself up with her hand used her elbows instead. She was glade Yami didn't see her face. As it showed how much she was enjoying his cock. With a few more thrusts, Yami came. The older woman moans as hot cum flows inside her. When Yami pulls out his cum pours out of pussy.

As she regains her breath, realized what she said a little while back  _"_ _Did I asked this kid to be my boyfriend?!_ _"_ She was then rolled to her back and Yami's cock was still in front of her face. "You're still so hard." she said lustfully. Misaki knew what Yami wanted and opened her mouth. Yami smiled, he moves his cock in her mouth.

He grabs her head and fucks mouth.  _"He completely turned my mouth into his sexual plaything."_  Misaki thought. She liked that his cock is so big that it didn't let her breathe. She didn't want him to stop. To keep fucking her mouth with his huge, tasty cock. Her tongue rolls around his cock.

"Your mouth feels amazing!" Yami moans. He can feel his cock go down her throat. Yami kept throat fucking her until he came again. "That felt amazing." Yami sighs as his girlfriend swallows his cum. Misaki's couldn't think straight as her mind is blank. "You have quite the sexy face Misaki." Yami said as he pulled his cock out of her mouth.

Yami lays on his back and said "I feel bad to be the only one feeling good. I want to give you a turn." the older woman silently accepts his offer and slowly sat on the cock. Cumming a little when Yami's cock returns into her pussy. Placing her hands on his chest then her hips began on their own. Her huge breasts bonce she rode his cock. A strange sensation came over own. Feeling her stomach heating up.

It's been too long since she felt a raw cock deep inside her, it feels so good. So much so that she felt the urge to cum. And she did hard. Letting out a loud scream of pleasure. Her whole body twitched and jolted. She missed this feeling "I want to hear more of your moans." Yami said and grabs Misaki breasts then massage them.

She lets out a moan when Yami rubs her hard nipples. His touches made her hips move again. "I like how you work those hips, Misaki." Yami said lustfully. She wanted to tell him to stop as she just came but, the words were unable to come out. Her pussy is going crazy for his dick. "I-If you keep moving your hips like..." Yami groans "I'm going to cum for the second time!" this encouraged the older woman to go faster.

With a grunt, Yami fires his cum deep into her womb. Cumming this much, another man would calm down, but not this one. For next few hours had enough stamina to fuck the older woman "Where did you get all this energy from? Aren't you tired yet?" Misaki asked Yami who's fucking her sideways. Instead of answering, Yami leans in and sucks one of her nipples. She lost count of how many times he came in her pussy. "Should...ahh be at home by now?"

Yami lays her back. "It's fine." he said sucking on her nipple and rubbing her other breast.

"M-My husband is going to be home soon." Misaki moans.

Yami stops playing with her breasts for now and lifts ass so he can move his cock straight down. "No, he's not. Everyone knows your husband works late. Besides, I don't like seeing you alone and neglected." in the position, she's in she can feel every inch of Yami's cock. His cock is pounding inside her so hard, that her womb is opening up.

Misaki can't take it anymore and moans like a wild animal. It echoes in the room she shares with her husband. She hid her face from Yami with her arms. Not wanting him to see what expression she has.

"Hey, I want to see your beautiful face and I make love to you." Yami said and moves her arms out of the way. To make sure she doesn't to it again, locks his hand with Misaki. As expected, she looks she's in total ecstasy.

Yami hugs her legs and pumps his hips as fast he can go "Does my cock feel good?" he asked as he spreads her legs. Wanting to see her expression as she answered.

"IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Misaki cried "YOUR COCK FEELS AMAZING YAMI!" hearing the confirms Yami's suspicion that Misaki is hooked on his cock. As Yami buries his head in her cleavage, her mind floats more and farther away.  _"Having sex with Yami is turning me into a loose slut. But I'm his slut."_ she thought. "HARDER! SHOVE THAT AMAZING COCK IN ME HARDER!"

Yami complies to her request "Your pussy is really squeezing on my cock." Yami moans "You want my cum that badly?"

"I WANT IT GIVE IT TO ME! I WANT YOUR HOT CUM IN MY PUSSY!" Misaki cries out with no shame. "RELEASE ALL YOUR CUM ME, DEAR! LET MY WOMB HAVE MORE OF YOUR CUM!" Yami gave her want she wanted and blasts his cum. The sensation of his cum flowing inside her felt wonderful and satisfying.

Ever since that day, Yami has been coming over to her place every day to fuck her brains out. Like today where she's bent over a counter and have Yami fuck her from behind. While wearing nothing but an apron. "Wow, it seems your pussy really loves my cock, huh?" he asked as his cock fires its cum. Tho he can't see her face. He can tell Misaki loves it.

Later that day, Misaki wore a slutty school girl outfit. "You look cute in that." Yami said while fucking her pussy good. As Yami turns her hips so he can fuck her in a good angle, realize she's can't turn back from this. Not that she wants to. Yami is such good lover.

One day, she invites Yami over. "I never knew you had such a sexy lingerie." Yami moans as his girlfriend rides his cock. The bra didn't cover her breasts and the panties had a convenient opening for his cock.

"Does it look good on me?" Misaki asked meekly.

Yami smiles "It looks great on you." he moves up and sucks on both of Misaki's nipples at once. Making her scream in pleasure. "You're getting to me quite the pervert Misaki." Yami said with her nipples in his mouth.

Misaki chuckles "I blame you for that." she caught Yami off guard with the swing of her hips "You better take responsibility and take good care of me, okay?"

"I got it!" Yam moans. Because she had a lot of sex with Yami, learn his weak points and use them to make him cum.

"It's so hot!" Misaki moans as Yami came in her.

One day, Yami and Misaki went to the beach. She wore a sexy bathing suit which caught the eye of every man. It was then she learns of Yami's jealous side. Scaring away men how stared or came up to her. He may be small, but oh boy can he glare. It was so intense that it even frightened a buff guy. Misaki found the whole thing cute. It was like a puppy with a very threatening growl.

She took him to a secret spot on the beach. "Quite bold having my fuck in in a place like this." Yami said fucking her pussy and holding her leg. "Still feels amazing tho. I can tell you're wetter than usual." he turns her around and fucks her doggy style until he came. It was a good thing no one was around because Misaki was moaning very loudly. "We should have sex outside more." Yami said smiling.

"Yeah." Misaki moans.

Hearing a knock on her door, Misaki eagerly opens it. "Yami!" she said happily. As soon she got him inside, pulls down his pants "You're late! You make me wait too long" she said licking his cock. She loves how good it tastes.

"S-Sorry! I had cram school!" Yami moans as Misaki sucks on his cock with great hunger. He was going to tell her that he's sweaty, but Misaki cleans his cock with her tongue. She then leads Yami (by the cock) to her room.

She took off all her clothes and lays on the bed "Hurry dear, my pussy wants your cock so bad." she said sexually with her ass in the air. Yami wasted no time and thrusts his cock right in.

"YEAH! JUST LIKE THAT! I'VE BEEN NEEDING YOUR COCK ALL DAY! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE BUT YOUR COCK!" Misaki yells in absolute pleasure as Yami fucks her. One day, her husband finally wants to have sex with her. But she denied him, saying she too tired (by having sex with Yami) and went to bed. It felt good. But Yami's cock felt much better. She's glad she gave Yami that love letter.


End file.
